midasgoldplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Resources
Basic Resources Gold The starting resource for the game, Gold is used to level up buildings, buy upgrades, acquire Diamond research, and later on use with Midaeum. Diamonds Diamonds are the standard thing you see in every idle game out there. They increase your gold production by 1% for each one you have. They are generated as blessed diamonds and turned into regular diamonds upon doing a glory reset. The formula for the total diamonds is: Diamonds + Blessed Diamonds = \left( \frac{All Time Gold}{5e11} \right) ^ {0.43} For more information, see Glory. Knowledge Knowledge is needed for the standard research done in the University. It's earned every time a building or a stone click does a critical and also by the knowledge burst in energy mode. Premium Resources Blue Stones Blue Stones spawn randomly on your screen for every 5 minutes each while you play the game (generation cap of 300), and 6 minutes each while you are offline (generation cap of 120). It is used to buy upgrades on the Exotic Merchant and can be exchanged for red gems after all the upgrades have been bought. You'll get one red gem for each 5 blue stones exchanged. Red Gems Premium currency used in the game's store, can be bought directly with Kreds, earned by watching video ads (Kongregate only), acquired via exchange on the exotic merchant or obtained claiming your daily reward on days 1,5 and 7 (added since version 6.3.0, see Store). They are used to buy upgrades such as gold and knowledge multipliers, skill upgrades, loot boxes and other things. Raid Resources Raid Points Earned every time you complete a raid, they increase gold production by 1% each. Accumulating enough of them will allow you to rank up and do more simultaneous raids. Raid Loots Also earned every time you complete a raid, each raid will give one loot from the place you specified and a second loot chosen randomly from the remaining 4 places. Midas' pillager skill gives a chance of receiving double loot, the skill won't grant extra raid points though. Raid Loots also use for the Midaeum upgrade and can be used for War Preparations in the War Outpost. Void Resources Void Crystals Also earned every time you complete a raid, but you need the champion Felix unlocked first to earn. Void Crystals can increase your building profit by the Void Effect. Total Void Effect = Number of Void Crystals * Void Effect per Void Crystal Legendary Items LegendaryItem01.png LegendaryItem02.png LegendaryItem03.png LegendaryItem04.png LegendaryItem05.png LegendaryItem06.png LegendaryItem07.png LegendaryItem08.png LegendaryItem09.png LegendaryItem10.png LegendaryItem11.png LegendaryItem12.png see also:Raids#Legendary Items You can use Void Crystals to buy them. They increase building profit, knowledge gains and void effect. Void Effect You can buy the Legendary Item "Sword of Achilles" and "WristPlate of Hephaestion" using Void Crystals for the first 2%. After that you need red gems to buy. War Outpost Resources Conquest Points (CP) Earned every time you conquer enemy towns. Collect CP to unlock Emblems. Emblems Emblem01.png Emblem02.png Emblem03.png Emblem04.png Emblem05.png Emblem06.png Emblem07.png Emblem08.png Emblem09.png Emblem10.png see also:War Outpost#Emblems Stone Required for (War Outpost) buildings upgrade. Iron Required for army upgrade. Wood Required for resource upgrade. Armies WO Archers.png|Archers WO Swordsmen.png|Swordsmen WO Cavalry.png|Cavalry WO Priests.png|Priests There are 4 types of armies: Archers, Swordsmen, Cavalry and Priests. Required for fighting enemy towns to get CP. Event Resources Added since version 5.2.0. These resources can be earned only during the event but they persist forever. Orbs Earned by complete milestones/quests at the event. +10% Building Profits and +10% War Outpost Army Production increase for each 20 orbs. Ancient Crystal AncientCrystal1.png AncientCrystal2.png AncientCrystal3.png AncientCrystal4.png AncientCrystal5.png You have a less chance to get by using a ticket/gift. Collect 5 Ancient Crystal to get a Ancient Artifact. Ancient Artifact AA (1).png AA (2).png AA (3).png AA (4).png AA (5).png AA (6).png AA (7).png AA (8).png AA (9).png AA (10).png AA (11).png AA (12).png AA (13).png AA (14).png AA (15).png AA (16).png AA (17).png AA (18).png AA (19).png AA (20).png see also: Ancient Artifacts Earned by collecting 5 Ancient Crystal, or have a very less chance to get directly by using a ticket/gift. Ancient Artifact increase your building profit, knowledge gains, critical chance, mana per second, rage per click, energy per tick, and War Outpost Army Production. Category:Resources